


El sentido del humor

by frozenyogurt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya tenían bastante con el Rey Uther sumido en la tristeza, sin ganas ni fuerzas suficientes para salir de su habitación; con el príncipe aprendiendo a tropezones la labor de llevar un reino a cuestas y la amenaza latente de Lady Morgana, de quien aún no se tenían noticias.</p>
<p>Todo eso, y además, cargar con Sir Gwaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sentido del humor

_“No se lo tomes mucho en cuenta, sólo está bromeando. Así es Gwaine…”_  
  
Escuchó esa frase por primera vez de labios de Merlin. Con una sonrisa y un tono de voz casi condescendiente, como si esa fuera excusa suficiente para justificar el comportamiento del recién nombrado caballero. Y es que ése era el problema, que resultaría una excusa válida para justificar las andanzas de un niño de cinco años, no de un tipo al que acaban de nombrar caballero del Reino.   
  
Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, fue dándose cuenta que esa frase continuaba como justificación para las bromas en la corte, los comentarios fuera de lugar cuando él intentaba dar su punto de vista o que en general, todos parecían ignorar el hecho que Gwaine (“ _Es Sir Gwaine para usted…”_ ) estaba convirtiendo la corte de Camelot en un diminuto caos. Y ya tenían bastante con el Rey Uther sumido en la tristeza, sin ganas ni fuerzas suficientes para salir de su habitación; con el príncipe aprendiendo a tropezones la labor de llevar un reino a cuestas y la amenaza latente de Lady Morgana, de quien aún no se tenían noticias.  
  
Todo eso, y además, cargar con  _Sir Gwaine._  
  
La vida en Camelot nunca resultó tan maravillosa.   
  
\--  
  
-¿Siempre es así?-  
  
-¿Así… cómo?- algún día tendría que preguntarle a Merlin cómo era capaz de seguir sus conversaciones mientras intentaba hacer sus infinitas tareas en el Castillo. Consideraría llevarlo al bar para que se despejara un rato esta noche, pero una escapada más al bar deberá bastar para ganarse la enemistad eterna de Gaius y Gwaine no deseaba hacerse más enemigos en Camelot por el momento.   
  
-Ya sabes, estirado y antipático…- ambos estaban observando a Lancelot entrenar con (Sir) Leon. Los dos se desenvolvían bastante bien, aunque si los miraban con más detenimiento resultaba evidente que Leon poseía más técnica que Lancelot, era lo que tenía entrenarse desde mocoso con los mejores maestros para el único fin de defender la corona de un Rey.   
  
La risa de Merlin le sacó de sus cavilaciones, y ladeó el rostro, quitando la vista del entrenamiento y fijándose en su amigo, quien parecía bastante divertido por su observación. Él frunció el ceño, ya que en este momento no intentaba sonar gracioso o hacer alguna broma.   
  
-No es estirado ni antipático, Gwaine…- dijo con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarlo. Continuaba sonriendo como si supiera algo que él no. Quería a ese chico, pero a veces quería sacudirlo un poco por atreverse a meterse con él. ¡Con él!- sólo no te cae bien porque es un noble…-  
  
Se quedó mirando a Merlin durante unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Se rió con tantas ganas que llamó la atención del grupo de caballeros, Leon y Lancelot incluidos, que estaban varios metros más allá.   
  
Merlin le conocía demasiado bien.  
  
\--  
  
Era la primera pista que tenían sobre Lady Morgana, casi seis semanas después que pudieran impedir que usurpara el trono.  
  
Leon sabía que después de todos los acontecimientos recientes, era ridículo referirse a ella todavía como “Lady Morgana” pero los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de cambiar. Tenían una pista sobre Morgana. La  _hechicera_. Unos campesinos de las afueras dieron con una descripción bastante parecida a la de Morgana, aunque sólo hablaron de una mujer, no había indicios que Morgause estuviera con ella.  
  
No era mucho, pero al menos era algo y el ataque a Camelot y al Rey aún eran muy recientes, por lo que el Príncipe no quería correr riesgos y reunió a sus caballeros para discutir sobre el asunto; y cómo sería la mejor forma de proceder.  
  
Él escuchó en silencio, mientras sus compañeros daban cada uno su opinión. Algunos creían que lo mejor era organizar una búsqueda, Morgana estaba ciertamente sola y sin recursos, tampoco podía ir muy lejos; pero Leon no pensaba que eso fuera lo más inteligente, aunque fuera un puñado de caballeros a buscarla, sería disminuir la vigilancia del Castillo. ¿Y si se trataba de un truco?   
  
-No deberíamos perder el tiempo, podríamos alcanzarla si nos damos prisa…- Gwaine, como era obvio, tampoco pensaba en esas cosas. Para él, en su opinión, todo parecía un juego.  
  
-No creo que sea prudente…- dijo por fin, y sintió que todas las miradas se posaban en él, quien no había hablado hasta entonces. Carraspeó, antes de continuar, tratando de ignorar la mirada fija de Gwaine- no estamos realmente seguros que se trate de Morgana, y en todo caso, podría ser una trampa. Camelot no puede quedar desprotegido en lo más mínimo luego de lo ocurrido…- buscó la mirada del príncipe Arthur, y aunque éste guardara silencio, supo que estaba sopesando sus palabras.   
  
-¿Estás tratando de decir que mejor esperemos sentados por si se le ocurre volver? ¿O peor, que reúna ayuda?- debió dar por sentado que Gwaine no lo dejaría estar. No, por supuesto que iba a protestar, ni siquiera se estaba tomando el trabajo de escuchar sus razones. Demasiado impulsivo para ser un caballero, si se lo preguntaban a él.   
  
-Sólo estoy diciendo que no hay pruebas suficientes para alarmarnos, creo que hay cosas más importantes que hacer por el reino en este momento…- le pareció que Gwaine iba a protestar otra vez, pero nadie agregó nada más porque el príncipe intervino, diciendo que lo pensaría con calma y tomaría una decisión por la mañana.   
  
Pasaron unos minutos cuando todos se retiraron de la sala, aunque Leon no pasó por alto la mirada de Gwaine antes que éste se retirara. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, pensando que necesitaba descansar, temía que mañana fuera un  _largo_  día.  
  
\--  
  
Arthur no aceptó ir en busca de Morgana, por supuesto; Gwaine debió imaginarlo desde que  _Sir_  Leon abrió la boca para dar su maravilloso y prudente consejo. No entendía cómo para todos ellos les resultaba tan fácil quedarse en Camelot velando a un Rey deprimido en lugar de salir de ese castillo para perseguir aventuras de todo tipo. Gwaine se quedaría siempre con la segunda opción, de lejos.   
  
No era que estuviera arrepentido de quedarse con Arthur en esa ocasión, ni que renegara de la oportunidad que ahora tenía. Camelot no estaba mal, era un buen sitio para vivir, tenía a Merlin a quien trataba de no distraer demasiado de sus labores en palacio, también estaba Gwen que era demasiado adorable y guapa para su propio bien; y el resto de los caballeros no estaban tan mal. Consiguió hacer buenas migas con Lancelot, Percival y Elyan, quienes les parecían buenos tipos, y con quienes se llevaba relativamente bien; pero claro también estaba…  
  
-¡Sir Leon!- siempre que se encontraba a solas con él, utilizaba el mismo tono exagerado para pronunciar su nombre. Le gustaba agregar el título cuando hablaba con él, tenía el presentimiento que a Sir Leon le molestaba y había encontrado un ligero placer metiéndose con él. Como ahora, por ejemplo, que habían tropezado en uno de los pasillos del castillo- ¿Por qué la prisa? Si ya el príncipe ha dicho que no nos movilizaremos, siguiendo su sabio consejo…- asintió, refiriéndose a la conversación del día anterior.   
  
Sir Leon se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente con clara molestia en sus ojos, pero tal y como sucedía siempre, no hubo ninguna reacción de parte suya. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre en las venas? ¿Hielo?   
  
-Espero que no haya tomado lo de anoche como algo personal, Sir Gwaine…- resultaba hasta gracioso cómo él también procuraba llamarlo de la misma manera tan formal, colocando una distancia imaginaria entre ambos.  
  
Gwaine pronunció un poco la sonrisa, mientras pensaba cuánta sería la capacidad de aguante de  _Sir_  Leon. ¿Qué sería necesario para hacerlo realmente enfadar? Tal vez Merlin sabría la respuesta, pero tenía el presentimiento que su amigo lo dejaría sin postre robado de las cocinas del palacio por una semana si se le ocurría hacer esa pregunta.   
  
-Nada personal, todo está olvidado…- hizo un gesto con la cabeza, quitándose para dejar espacio suficiente y que Sir Leon continuara su camino. Viéndolo alejarse a paso apresurado, con su mirada altiva y elegante, recordó que todos los nobles eran idénticos; creyéndose mejor al resto de la gente. Sir Leon no era la excepción.   
  
\--  
  
Había sido un día particularmente difícil, sobre todo en las últimas horas de la tarde. Quedarse a solas con el príncipe Arthur significó tocar un tema para el que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado. Hablar sobre el estado del Rey no era su tema favorito, seguro que tampoco para el príncipe.   
  
El Rey estaba sumido en su propio mundo casi la mayor parte del tiempo. No participaba activamente en las decisiones y el príncipe estaba asumiendo casi todas las funciones, ayudado en gran medida por Lord Agravaine, hermano de la fallecida reina. Aún así, era obvio que el príncipe se sentía un poco perdido, y en cierta forma, como si estuviera usurpando el lugar de su padre. Él creía que estaba haciendo un trabajo más que aceptable, pero dudaba mucho que sus palabras hubieran servido de mucho.   
  
Por eso, movido quizás por ese sentimiento de frustración, terminó dirigiéndose a la taberna más cercana, necesitaba algo de bullicio por esta noche. Algo que mantuviera sus pensamientos en un cajón recóndito al que no pudiera tener acceso hasta el amanecer.   
  
-Esto sí que es una sorpresa… ¿Es su noche libre, Sir Leon?- ciertamente la última persona con la que quería encontrarse en este momento era Gwaine, pero tampoco le sorprendió su presencia allí, en medio del bullicio y el ambiente animado por la música, parecía encontrarse en su elemento.   
  
-Algo así…- respondió, en un extraño gesto que se suponía que era una sonrisa, pero bien pudo quedar como una mueca de mal gusto. Esperaba no haber sonado demasiado grosero, en verdad no era su intención. Gwaine no pareció tomárselo a mal porque pronunció la sonrisa, aunque bien podía tratarse de una trampa, con él nunca se sabía.   
  
-Tienes cara de necesitar al menos un barril de licor, Sir Leon…- dijo Gwaine en un tono tan cantarín y desenvuelto que resultó imposible reprimir una carcajada sincera- vaya, esto es otra sorpresa, y yo que había apostado con Merlin que no sabías reírte…-   
  
Leon alzó una ceja al escuchar aquello, Gwaine parecía decirlo totalmente en serio y además no había que esforzarse mucho para imaginarse a Gwaine tratando de convencer al pobre Merlin que efectivamente,  _Sir Leon_  era incapaz de aceptar una broma. Ante su silencio, el hombre pareció darse cuenta que su arranque de sinceridad fue un poco extremista; aunque procuró mantener la sonrisa, mientras deslizaba una copa rebosante de licor hasta él.  
  
-Anda, esta es la copa que debió ser para Merlin, pero él no puede beber, borracho no puede atender las necesidades de Arthur…- sonrió con todos los dientes, con una risa que era demasiado contagiosa como para quedarse indiferente ante ella. Leon negó con suavidad, reprimiendo una sonrisa y aceptando de buena gana la copa con licor, la necesitaba.   
  
Dio un largo trago, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo iba relajándose lentamente. No se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba hasta ese momento. Claro que no bajó la guardia por completo, era difícil hacerlo cuando tenía la mirada fija de Gwaine sobre él. Resultaba un poco perturbador, pero el silencio le resultaba más cómodo en este momento, quizás porque no tenía la más mínima idea de qué clase de conversación podía tener con él.   
  
-Eso es, todas las penas saben menos con licor. No me lo agradezcas, es una cortesía de la casa…- el silencio lo rompió Gwaine, cómo no, con otro de sus maravillosos comentarios. Quiso decirle que así no era el refrán, pero cuando se giró hasta él estaba sonriendo como un niño divertido por sus propias travesuras y Leon prefirió guardar silencio.   
  
Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y dio un largo suspiro tratando de relajarse, a fin de cuentas había venido aquí para alejar los problemas por unas horas. Otra vez estaba en silencio, mientras terminaba el contenido de su copa, y sentía los ojos de Gwaine sobre él. Estaba esperando de un momento a otro algún comentario fuera de lugar, sabiendo que a eso se refería Merlin con su manida frase de “así es Gwaine.”  
  
-¿Sabes? Tiene algo de gracia que seas menos conversador aquí que cuando estás en la corte lleno de viejos estirados…- dijo por fin, mientras agitaba la mano para llamar al camarero otra vez.   
  
Leon se giró hasta él, mientras la frase de Gwaine se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba riendo a carcajadas.   
  
\--  
  
A pesar de lo que pudiera pensar el resto, Gwaine sí que prestaba atención en las reuniones de la corte. Algunas veces se distraía, era cierto, pero él no tenía la culpa que Geoffrey se fuera por las ramas cada vez que estaban tratando de un asunto importante. En serio, ese hombre necesitaba tres horas para cosas que podían decirse en veinte minutos, o menos.   
  
El día de hoy no tocaba escuchar a Geoffrey, sino a Lord Agravaine, que ciertamente no era una mejor opción. Nunca había dado una opinión de él en voz alta, ni tampoco nadie se la había pedido, se trataba del cuñado del Rey y tío del Príncipe.   
  
La primera vez preguntó cómo era que el Rey Uther tenía un hermano y hasta ahora aparecía, por suerte en esta ocasión Gwen le corrigió con una sonrisa diciendo que en realidad era hermano de la difunta Reina Igraine. Eso explicaba un par de cosas, porque aunque el Rey no era su persona favorita de Camelot, le resultaba difícil encontrar parecido entre él y aquel Lord que hablaba en la corte como si hubiera estado allí de toda la vida, dando órdenes que estaban muy bien disfrazadas de consejos.   
  
Había algo en ese hombre que a Gwaine no le terminaba de convencer, pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Una vez estuvo a punto de comentárselo a Merlin, pero se guardó sus comentarios porque no quería que su amigo usara otra vez la historia de “es que a ti todos los nobles te caen mal, Gwaine”. Y aunque ese era un buen punto, pero la antipatía que sentía por Lord Agravaine provenía de algo más que no podía definir del todo.   
  
Quizás era la forma en que se expresaba, como si supiera algo que los demás no. O tal vez la forma en que ordenaba, de una forma tan sutil que parecía estar dando el más sabio de los consejos. Como ahora, cuando hablaba de reforzar todas las fronteras, porque los reinos vecinos podían creer que Camelot estaba en horas bajas y que en cualquier momento podían propiciar una rebelión; y que si era necesario atacar primero, en alguna circunstancia, era mejor hacerlo.  
  
-Creo que alguien quiere buscar guerra gratis…- susurró conteniendo un suspiro. Lo dijo casi sin pensarlo y entonces se dio cuenta que quien estaba a su lado era Sir Leon. Apenas habían hablado desde aquella vez en el bar, en donde descubrió que el caballero no solamente tenía sentido del humor, sino que también sabía bromear.   
  
-Esa decisión no puede tomarla solamente una persona…- fue la única respuesta, en un tono neutro y sin mirarlo. De hecho, Gwaine se dio cuenta que su interlocutor estaba mirando también a Lord Agravaine, casi sin parpadear. Le resultó curioso ese hecho, y se fijó con más detenimiento en Sir Leon, debajo de esa expresión neutra parecía haber cierto grado de preocupación, o quizás estaba imaginando todo.   
  
-Y yo pensaba que Lord Agravaine era más popular por aquí…- como siempre, habló casi sin pensar, en un murmullo y recibió un codazo de Percival que estaba a su izquierda, quizás pidiendo que guardara silencio.   
  
Sin embargo, en lo único que podía concentrarse en ese momento era en la mirada de Sir Leon, quien tenía los ojos fijos en él. Lentamente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, un gesto sutil pero inconfundible. Era la primera que compartían dentro de la corte, Gwaine estaba seguro.   
  
\--  
  
Nuevamente obtuvieron noticias sobre Morgana, en ésta ocasión el príncipe dio más veracidad a la fuente y decidió que lo mejor era cerciorarse si se trataba de ella. Pidió a Leon que liderara un grupo de caballeros y que partieran cuanto antes. Todo parecía indicar que Morgana estaba próxima a la región de Denaria y podían alcanzarla si se daban prisa.   
  
Decidió que serían un grupo de cuatro, no quería llamar demasiado la atención y viajarían con más ligereza. Una parte de él quería que las noticias fueran ciertas, no le gustaría regresar a Camelot con las manos vacías. Otra parte de él no sabía qué pensar, sentía que estaba embarcándose en un camino desconocido y no era una sensación agradable. Enfrentarse a enemigos en nombre del reino no suponía ningún problema pero cuando ése enemigo resultaba ser la antigua protegida del Rey no era tan sencillo.   
  
-Si no te vas pronto, jamás llegarás a tiempo para el banquete ese que está volviendo locos a todos…- no tenía que girarse, reconoció la voz de Gwaine y ni siquiera se asombró que estuviera allí en la armería.  
  
Mañana por la noche era Samhain, y por tradición celebraban con un gran banquete en el castillo. Leon asistía todos los años, aunque éste en particular no estaba dentro de sus prioridades, considerando que tenía obligaciones qué cumplir. Miró a Gwaine, quien estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta sonriendo despreocupadamente como era su costumbre. Él no iría en el grupo rumbo a Denaria, y de hecho le sorprendió que no se ofreciera voluntariamente o que protestara cuando no mencionaron su nombre.   
  
-¿Por qué no me pediste que te acompañara? ¿O es que quieres quedarte con toda la diversión para ti solo?- al escuchar la pregunta, se dio cuenta que había pensado eso demasiado pronto. Gwaine tenía el ceño fruncido, pero él ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que detrás de aquel gesto estaba escondiéndose una sonrisa.   
  
-No quería que te perdieras el banquete, las damas de la corte seguro te extrañarían demasiado…- comentó encogiéndose de hombros, mientras guardaba su espada y se encaminaba a una esquina para tomar el escudo correspondiente. No se fijó en los gestos de Gwaine entonces, pero podía adivinar que para estas alturas estaría sonriendo.   
  
-No sé cómo pude pensar que no tenías sentido del humor…- dijo entre risas, mientras Leon hacía un esfuerzo por no estallar en carcajadas él mismo.   
  
Estaba por salir de la armería, pero Gwaine todavía estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, cortándole el paso. Ambos quedaron mirándose por unos instantes, Leon examinando con detenimiento la expresión que había en los ojos Gwaine; estaba sonriendo, pero juraría que había una expresión sombría en sus ojos. Él separó los labios, como si fuera a decir algo pero lo único que hizo fue darle un par de palmaditas torpes en el hombro. Leon permaneció estático, frunciendo el ceño casi enseguida hasta que se dio cuenta de qué se trataba todo.   
  
-Está bien Gwaine, volveré en una sola pieza, si yo no estoy no quiero saber quién será el pobre inocente blanco de tus bromas…- comentó con una sonrisa, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.   
  
Gwaine correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición absoluto. Se movió, dándole paso para que avanzara y Leon avanzó a grandes zancadas, sabiendo que quizás Elyan y los demás estaban esperándolo. Otra de las cualidades que tenía Gwaine era que conseguía hacerlo llegar ligeramente tarde cuando se topaba con él.   
  
-¡Más te vale que no llegues tarde o no habrá comida para entonces!- aún podía escuchar las carcajadas de Gwaine al final del pasillo.   
  
\--  
  
Gwaine no estaba preocupado, por supuesto que no lo estaba, objetivamente no tenía razones por qué estarlo. No fueron a enfrentarse a un ejército de cientos de soldados, simplemente estaban siguiendo la pista de una hechicera. Sin embargo se trataba de una hechicera con bastante mal humor, por lo que pudo comprobar aquella ocasión en que ayudó a Arthur a recuperar su trono.   
  
Pero no estaba preocupado, de hecho, ese vacío en su estómago era solamente hambre. Por eso decidió robar con Percival algo de las cocinas del castillo, necesitaba saciar su apetito y ese jodido banquete estaba haciéndose esperar demasiado.   
  
Sin embargo, aún después de saciar su apetito, la sensación de vacío en el estómago seguía igual. Quizás lo que necesitaba era beber una botella de vino, completa de ser posible. Pero extrañamente no tenía más ánimos para eso; los minutos pasaban y el banquete se acercaba cada vez más aunque a él la idea de la fiesta ya no le atraía demasiado.   
  
-¡Ahí estás!- estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi tuvo un sobresalto cuando Percival se topó con él. Respiraba agitadamente y por un segundo, Gwaine pensó que eran malas noticias. ¿No decían por ahí que las malas noticias eran las primeras en saberse? Alzó ambas cejas, haciendo un gesto con la mano a Percival para que dijera de una vez qué estaba pasando- ya regresaron Leon y Elyan, parece que tienen noticias sobre Morgana…-  
  
Cuando escuchó aquello, Gwaine dejó escapar aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo hasta ese preciso momento. Repentinamente tenía ganas de comerse un cerdo entero él solo, acompañado del mejor vino de la región.   
  
-¿Gwaine? ¿Es que no vienes?- la voz de Percival le sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos, y alcanzó a asentir en la cabeza mientras se bajaba del marco de la ventana donde había estado reposando desde hacía algunos minutos. Dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, mientras continuaban su camino hasta la sala del príncipe.   
  
Cuando llegaron, ya Leon estaba dando un recuento de los acontecimientos. Usaba ese tono tan serio y distante que ponía cuando estaba frente al príncipe o el concejo de Camelot. Parecía estar en perfecto estado excepto quizás por la capa que estaba raída en alguna de las esquinas. Elyan estaba a su lado, quien tampoco parecía tener heridas de gravedad.  
  
A pesar de comprender la importancia y gravedad de la situación, no prestó demasiada atención al resto de los detalles, todo hay que decirlo, pero sí quedó claro que Morgana no estaba actuando sola, al parecer su hermana estaba también con ella y eso sólo podía significar problemas. Sin embargo Arthur decidió que a pesar de los acontecimientos el banquete no se suspendería, aunque era obvio que ahora redoblarían esfuerzos y vigilancia.   
  
Pero sabía que eso sería cumplido al pie de la letra mañana temprano, después del banquete. Por eso lo dejó estar y se preocupó más por alcanzar a Leon al final del pasillo. Lo hizo por instinto, ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad. Pero sus miradas se encontraron y Leon detuvo el paso, ambos intercambiando una sonrisa.   
  
-Puntual para la cena, lo tuyo es palabra de caballero…- comentó Gwaine, arqueando las cejas y pronunciando más la sonrisa. Leon quedó en silencio, con los labios apretados hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros.   
  
-Quería cenar, alguien me amenazó con no dejar absolutamente nada para mí…- dijo por toda respuesta, mientras se rascaba la barbilla sin perder la sonrisa. Era un gesto tan genuino y natural que Gwaine no podía creer que en sus primeras semanas en Camelot hubiera jurado que  _Sir_  Leon apenas sabía lo que era reírse.   
  
Se quedó mirándolo unos instantes, sabiendo que no era necesario decirle que en realidad sí estaba preocupado, pero sería romper el momento. Además no podía perder su reputación de tipo despreocupado, Leon no perdería la oportunidad de meterse con él y eso no lo iba a permitir. Pero estaban ambos en silencio, simplemente mirándose y sentía que estaba en la obligación de decir o hacer  _algo._  Lo que fuera o terminaría por tomar una botella de vino y no tomar su contenido sino darse contra ella.   
  
El beso fue un impulso, una ocurrencia por la que estaba esperando una buena golpiza, pero cuando sintió los brazos de Leon aferrarse a su espalda supo una vez más que lo suyo era dejarse llevar por los impulsos. Le empujó despacio, las siluetas perdiéndose contra una de las columnas del castillo, mientras se escuchaban algunos murmullos en el piso inferior, gente preparándose para el banquete. 


End file.
